You're Delusional Princess
by the-ultra-feels
Summary: Clarke is still reeling from her encounter with Finn at the end of 2x08. The only person who understands her is Bellamy, but even he's starting to act distant. The question is why? Has Bellarke, Lincoln x Octavia. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. Second chapter will be much longer than Chapter 1. This is my first fic so please leave reviews and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke jumped out of her sleeping bag. Another nightmare. Another time she had to kill Finn. Clarke couldn't deal with the guilt anymore. Raven hated her, the campers ignored her, and her own mother looked at her like she was a criminal. Her only salvation was surprisingly Bellamy Blake. After every nightmare Bellamy was there to talk to. Somehow, he understood.

Stepping out of her tent, the cold air hit her like an arrow from a grounder, hard and swift. But the only thing she noticed was Bellamy, pacing shirtless, around the unlit campfire.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show, Princess" quipped Bellamy. Clarke inwardly winced at the nickname.

"Didn't know it was a standing meeting, Bell. I would've worn my grown up clothes if I had known." Bellamy smirked.

"Same nightmare then?"

"Yup. Kiss him, kill him, cry." Clarke couldn't show weakness in front of Bellamy. She had to be strong.

"You don't have to pretend with me Princess, I know what happened hurts you."

"Not as much as it hurt Finn." Clarke instantly regretted the words, but she couldn't take them back. She was the co-leader of the 100, and she knew that Bellamy would take on unneeded responsibility if she broke.

"_Whew, _harsh princess. I see through this act you put up. What you had to do was not your fault."

"Whatever Bellamy, you don't get it. I killed _Finn, _not a grounder, not a reaper, but _Finn." _Clarke almost sobbed out the last part. _Get it together._

_"_All I know is that you saved the camp, you saved Octavia, and you saved me. Fuckboy Collins doesn't have a right to hurt you like this, Clarke. He _killed_ 18 people, what happened to him was solely his fault."

"No, everything he did was my fault, the grounds fault. He changed, Bellamy. I can't forgive him for what he did to those villagers, I can't forgive him for changing into a monster, I can't forgive the circumstances that made him into a murderer. Bellamy, I can't forgive myself. Ever. I changed him for the worst."

"God princess you're so delusional." With that, Bellamy walked of, kicking a stray tin can that lied in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

For a week after that night Bellamy ignored Clarke, and Clarke ignored him right back. It wasn't a fun week: in fact, it might have been the worst week of her life, surprisingly enough. Two months ago if you told Clarke that she'd be obsessing over the fact that Bellamy Blake had stopped speaking to her, well, she would've laughed in your face. But the truth was that she missed his sarcastic comments and his messy hair, she missed his casual smirk, she missed… _him. _And she just knew that Bellamy wasn't missing her back.

—

_Goddammit. _Bellamy thought to himself. Some delinquent had managed to burn a hole in his tent. He didn't know how to fucking sew, but the brat didn't know how to either, and since Bellamy was "in charge" he had to deal with it. _Goddammit, goddammit, goddammit. _He barely had any power in Camp Jaha since the majority of the 100 were at Mt Weather. But whenever there was grunt work that the public couldn't take care of Bellamy was suddenly "so important to the survival of camp" and "an amazing role model for the younger children". For a long time the only highlights to his days had been Clarke, but lately there wasn't even that… Because Bellamy was jealous, jealous of a certain dead ex boyfriend of Clarke's. How was it that even dead, fuckboy Collins could still interfere with his love life. _No. Not love life-friend life. _He corrected himself hastily. Clarke could sew, Clarke could probably even convince this kid to never play with fire ever again. But this stupid, irrational jealousy was keeping him from even looking at Clarke. He finished up the last of his subpar stitching and walked away. If only he could convince Clarke that what she did wasn't her fault maybe then they could- "FUCK!" Bellamy yelled. "FUCKING FUCK OW." Whilst thinking about Clarke, he had somehow tripped on a root.

"Someone get a medic!" Bellamy heard one person call.

"I heard Clarkes on duty, I'll go get her." Proclaimed another.

"If you get Clarke she'll probably stab him." Clucked Raven.

Bellamy watched in disgust as hundreds voiced their agreement. How could they think this way? What had Finn ever done for them?

"If anyone says anything like that to Clarke I'll personally ring your neck." Growled Bellamy. "I'll get her myself."

The walk to the medical center was fairly painful, but worth it, because when Bellamy walked through the door Clarke was in the middle of singing a soulful ballad about, _alcoholic beverages?_

—

"Yes I like piña coladas! And getting caught in the rain! I'm not much into health food! I. Am. Into. Champagne. I've got to meet you by-"

*clap* *clap* "Princess, I didn't know you sang!" Clarke immediately stopped her rendition of "Escape (the Piña Colada Song) and turned a bright shade of red one might find on a tomato.

"I, uh, I…"

"It's okay Clarke. Everyone needs an outlet. Mine just happens to be a little more manly."

Clarke quickly regained her composure. "Oh yeah? What's that then?"

"Sex." Bellamy responded nonchalantly. Clarke turned an even brighter shade of red, if that was possible.

"Why are you here Blake?"

"Sprained my ankle. Should only take you five minutes to fix up." Clarke knew that Bellamy didn't want to use any of her herbs or gauze in fear that someone else wouldn't get them.

"Hmm, Bell this actually looks pretty serious." Of course Clarke was lying, but she needed to know why Bellamy ignored her for upwards of a week.

"Hey Clarke." muttered Bellamy.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you learn that song? You sang it really well." For the third time in five minutes Clarke blushed.

"My dad sang it to me when I was a kid. He said it was the anthem of the "margarita nation" whatever the hell that is."

"You really loved your dad didn't you?" marveled Bellamy.

"Of course! Who doesn't love their dad?" Exclaimed Clarke.

"The kids who never met theirs."

"Oh, Bellamy. I'm sorry." _Idiot. _Thought Clarke.

"Yeah, whatever it's fine. Whoever my dad is must be a real dick because he left me and Octavia to fend for ourselves with a mentally insane mom."

"She sacrificed everything for you and Octavia, Bellamy. I know what it's like to have a mom like that."

"At least your mom is still alive Clarke. I have no one but Octavia, how sad is that?"

"You're not alone Bell. You have me." In that moment Clarke almost kissed him, but then remembered something else.

_"Even you don't believe that! It's over, Clarke! They're going to die up there and we're alone!" Exclaimed Finn._

_"We're not alone! You're not alone! You're not alone." Gasped Clarke, as she brought his lips to hers._

Clarke shuddered at the memory, this was all too familiar. Except there was no Finn. She killed Finn. At the last moment Clarke pulled away, coughing awkwardly into her elbow.

"Sorry, thought I saw I cut on your face." It was a terrible excuse but it would have to do

"Looks like you'll never be mine, princess. Only his." With that, Bellamy got up and walked out of the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello *waves furiously* I'm the author of this story, and until now have not written one of these introduction prologue type things. I've decided to introduce some grounder conflict into this chapter, hope you like it. Disclaimer I don't own The 100 or any of the characters I'm writing about.**

Octavia couldn't help but get giddy at the prospect of finally being able to train with Lincoln again. For three weeks Lincoln had been on tent arrest, not even allowed to walk outside his room without a chaperone, Octavia shuddered at that thought. She had spent most of her life in a confined space, and she wasn't too keen on doing it again. Nevertheless, Octavia had waited those three weeks out by Lincoln's bedside, what kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn't? A bad one, especially since Lincoln saved her life on more than one occasion.

So yeah Octavia was feeling giddy at the prospect of finally being able to watch him, shirtless, as he demonstrated fighting tactics to her. Finally being able to run her hands down his defined abs, as he ran his fingers through her hair… Okay, to be honest their training sessions were more kissing than they were fighting, but hey, when you have a man like Octavia did Lincoln can you blame her? On some occasions though, Lincoln was dead serious about what he was teaching her, like he knew that someday those exact tactics would save her life. She could tell that today was not going be one of those days. Todays session was going to be all tongue, teeth, and lips.

"Hey O can I talk to you for a minute?" _Bellamy. _Octavia thought murderously. Her training session was going to start any minute now and she didn't want to be late.

"What Bell? I'm sort of in the middle of doing something."

"Doesn't look like you're doing anything." Bellamy said snidely.

"Well, that's because I haven't started the thing I'm going to be in the middle of."

"Whatever, I came to you because I need…"

"A life? Some friends?"

"Advice. More specifically advice on Clarke." That shut Octavia right up. She'd never admit it, but she desperately needed Bellamy and Clarke to end up together. Maybe then Bellamy would understand why she loved Lincoln no much.

"What specifically do you need to know?"

Clarke was pissed. Pissed that she couldn't get over Finn. Pissed that Bellamy stopped talking to her. Pissed that she ran out of basil: an herb used to treat stomach aches, something that, somehow, half the people at camp had. And pissed that she didn't have a backup in the woods, because no one ever wanted to pick herbs with her except Bellamy.

Walking in the woods customarily gave Clarke a sense of joy, it made her feel connected to her dad. He always dreamed of the smell of pine and the sound of river around him. But today the woods felt lonely with no Bellamy to talk to. Clarke always thought that it was the wood itself that gave people joy, but now she realized it was the things in it. The people she walked with. The animals in the clearings. So now instead of her dreams being filled with woods like her fathers, they were filled with Bellamy Blake. His laugh, his calloused hands, the way his shirt always seemed to ride up. But that didn't matter now because he hated her, and she hated herself for how she treated him.

_One, two, three. Get it together Clarke, find the basil. _That was easier said than done, basil looked like any old leaf to her, it was the Bellamy that usually found it. After about 20 minutes of searching Clarke finally found a patch of it. _Aha, got you. _She began cutting it out clump by clump. It was tedious work without anyone to talk to. The smell was overpowering, minty and fresh, sharp but sweet. Clarke loved it. It was like the basil was almost beckoning her to lie down and take a quick nap. _Why not? _Clarke asked herself. It wasn't like anyone was going to miss her.

"You need advice on Clarke?"

"Correct."

"Why? Do you looooovvvveee her?" Octavia held out the word love like a 5 year old might do.

"Something like that. It's just that I think that she's not over that idiot Collins." Bellamy was getting progressively angrier. "He cheated on her. He hurt her. He killed for her. I can't believe she doesn't see how wrong he was for her."

"You can't expect her to get over Finn when you act like a whiny two year old every time she brings him up. You aren't really giving her much of an alternative."

"It. Just. Makes. Me. So. Pissed." In that moment Lincoln chose to walk in.

"Hey Octavia, you were a couple minutes late so I went out to find you and…" Lincoln looked at Bellamy's clenched hands and inferred it probably wasn't the best time to interfere. But then he saw Octavia's pleading eyes, she wanted to be with him. "Sorry Bellamy, but it's time for me an Octavia's training session. See you later." With that he and Octavia both walked out.

Clarke woke up to the sound of twigs crunching and leaves rustling. She was being taken.

She looked around. Or looked around as much as someone could on the back of a grounder. She saw a river to the left of her, and what looked like red plants lining the ground to the right. _Idiot. _She reprimanded herself. _How are you gonna get out of this one Clarke. _

**5 HOURS LATER**

Bellamy heard what sounded like footsteps outside of his tent.

"Bell! Bell, come quick the chancellor's announcing something important to the camp. She said attendance is mandatory."

"Octavia, mandatory just means that the ugly unimportant people have to go."

"Bellamy I really think you need to come. It seems important." Bellamy scoffed.

"Fine, if it'll make you happy."

Bellamy arrived at the town meeting just as Abby Griffin started speaking. He could tell by her face that she was worried. _That's odd. _She tried to keep it together for the camps sake though. How noble of her.

"Hello citizens of Camp Jaha, I am afraid I have some bad news." The camp collectively sucked in their breath. "Our guards have just discovered a note outside our front gate, it is brief, but troubling."

_Sky People, we have taken what is yours, just like you have taken what is ours. She alone will pay for all that you have done._

"Clarke has been missing since 8 o'clock this morning. I'm afraid we can only assume that these grounders have taken her."

Bellamy's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. All breath was lost from his lungs. _No, not Clarke. Anyone but Clarke._

**Thank you so much for reading! Please favorite and follow this story. Tell me in your reviews what you thought of this chapter and what you think should happen in the next. Should I introduce Raven, should I go back to Octavia and Lincoln's training session, or should I have Bellamy yell about Clarke at the grounders?**


End file.
